This invention relates to an apparatus for handling bags and positioning them for handling by a packaging machine for filling the bags. More particularly, the invention can relate to a bag presenting apparatus for moving bags from a bag supply to a filling station of a packaging machine and at the same time opening the bags in preparation for filling.
In packaging processes, bags can be used to contain loose articles, such as loose foodstuffs, etc. The bags include a pair of side panels of, for example, polymeric or metallic materials. The bags for filling in the packaging machine can be generally square or rectangular and sealed along three sides by any of various means including fusing, adhesives, folding, gusseting or by reclosable seals such as elongate interlocking channels. Thus, the bags are left with one open side, through which the loose articles can be introduced to the bag. After filling the open side is closed as by use of one of the above-noted closure means.
The bags are generally either wicketed or non-wicketed. Wicketed bags include a pair of apertures at an edge of the bag, the holes being used to mount the bags on a pair of spaced apart pins in the filling station of the packaging machine. The edge of the bag containing the holes after filling serves no other purpose and is, therefore, often cut off later in the packaging process, thereby creating waste and represents extra material and handling costs.
Non-wicketed bags, which do not include holes for mounting in the machine, can be stacked in some way and pulled off the stack one at a time for filling by the machine.
Packaging machines are quite elaborate structures. Some packaging machines, such as the BaggerBoss™ packaging machine, produced by the applicant of the present application, are produced to handle only wicketed bags. If a company wishes to move to the use of non-wicketed bags, a whole new packaging machine usually must be purchased and installed.